


Place In The World Fades Away

by ConsernedSpaceChild



Series: nova's crappy one-shots [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Bad Ending, Danganronpa Spoilers, Execution, F/F, Help, Pain, Spoilers, Trial 3, danganronpa trial 3, everywhere at the end of time, hmm death, just pain all over, let me name my fics after everywhere at the end of time smh, mikane, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/pseuds/ConsernedSpaceChild
Summary: Akane tries to defend Mikan during her trial, only for it to turn into utter despair.(Major Danganronpa Spoilers)
Relationships: Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: nova's crappy one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961407
Kudos: 12





	Place In The World Fades Away

"I...Don't want to this is either, of course I don't want to do this! But... I need to do this!" Hajime tried to explain.

"Y-You doubt your friends...?" Akane asked, in clear disbelief. 

"That's not it! I suspect them because..."

**"...I want to believe in them!"**

"Y-You... WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

"S-See H-Hajime! A-Akane forgives m-me!" Mikan cried out running and hugging Akane.

"What the hell? Are you really fucking copying what I've done during Peko's trial!?" Furuhiko yelled at Akane. Tired of her utter bull.

Akane held Mikan in her arms, feeling her soft skin touch hers made her happy, she didn't want to believe Mikan was the killer. So... She'd defend her to the very end... 

**That's what friends do right?**

"IF YOU WANT TO BLAME MIKAN FOR THIS THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THOUGH ME, HAJIME!"

"W-With Akane by my side... S-She'll show you!" Mikan added onto Akane hugging her.

***Panic Talk Action - Akane***

Mikan hugged onto Akane from behind. Akane slamming her hands on her podium and so Hajime and Akane fought. Akane pulling everything she had only to get shot down by Hajime. 

The debate felt like hours and hours. Same stuff being repeated how determent was Akane, but at last, Hajime got something to close her up.

**"Like Mikan said, there's only one damn bag! It's impossible to use it in two places at once!"**

"Then what about, **THE THEATER BONUS PRIZE!** " Hajime yelled.

Akane and Mikan stared in shock.

**Break.**

"Just like what Monokuma said, Whoever bought that bag should've received another one as a bonus prize. Which means it's not impossible to use that bag in two separate places. Please, just stop making desperate excuses! It didn't work for Furuhiko and Peko, it wouldn't work for you two as well!"

"Wh-Why...? Wh-Why can't you forgive me!? WHY!?" Mikan cried.

Akane gulped, yes it was true, she didn't want to prove Hajime right, she didn't want to risk Mikan dying... Of course winning the trial meaning they live for another day but, what about Mikan? Akane felt something pound in her chest, as if she wanted to loose the trial so Mikan could go free, but what else could she even do...

Soon enough Mikan snapped, talking about this ****Beloved**** of hers...

The trial reached its conclusion soon it was time to vote... Out of self-pity Akane voted for herself.

Watching the slots roll, Akane knew what would appear...

**Mikan / Mikan / Mikan**

Seeing the results be right made Akane sick to her stomach. Akane turned to Mikan trying not to break into tears. 

"W-Why... Why did you do this? A-All the time we spent... W-WHY!" Akane yelled

Mikan started to laugh. 

"D-Don't just laugh, say something! This is going nowhere!" Kazuichi yelled.

"This is nothing like Peko... She's actually... Gone mental!" Furuhiko muttered.

"There's nothing we can do. She's no longer the same person." Nagito muttered as well.

Akane approached Mikan and grabbed her ignoring all thoughts and everyone's talking.

"S-Stop laughing Mikan! Please... T-THIS ISN'T THE MIKAN I KNOW!"

"You know Akane... My beloved would of loved the despair your having..." Mikan quietly said to her cupping Akane's face.

"Aww what a pity party! But lets get along now! I have prepared a special punishment fo-" Monokuma chuckled.

"No." Akane objected.

"Huhhh?"

"I won't allow you to execute Mikan."

"But rules are rules! Do you want to fight once again?"

Akane chuckled, soon turning to laughter. Out of a blind rage she ran to Monokuma and grabbed him holding him up like he was choking him. 

"AKANE WAIT-!" Hajime yelled.

"I'LL TEAR THE FLUFFING OUT OF YO-"

**"Manhandling the headmaster is against the rules."**

And in a blink of a thought... A shower of spears stabbed Akane.

"W-what..."

"Upupupu... Did you forget the rules? Or did a blind rage force you to do this!"

The spears retracted with Akane hitting the ground.

Using what little strength and energy she had left she crawled to Mikan and forced her down, crawling up to her face, she kissed her. Akane smiled, feeling Mikan's soft lips for the first and last time she knew she'll meet Mikan again soon. Her eyes slowly closed as Akane fell limp. Mikan on the other hand was processing everything, a mix of hope, despair, and sadness filled her as she sat up and laid Akane's head to her knees, cradling her. Of course Mikan didn't know why she was doing this. Being blinded by despair she still felt some compassion, as her laughing and crying mix filled the trial room. She kept hugging and cradling Akane's dead body, until the chain clipped around her neck.

**And soon ending Mikan off to her execution, dropping Akane's body along the way...**

Everyone had a different reaction to the execution as well as what just happened. Today they lost 4 of their friends... All to a stupid killing game...

But now, within the sky's were Mikan and Akane, happily playing in the stars and clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i can't write characters but I hoped you enjoyed some nice angst.


End file.
